


Khameleons

by m_c_r_killjoy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_c_r_killjoy/pseuds/m_c_r_killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero and Gerard Way may seem like normal people, however they're spies and are forced by a person whom they named "The Almighty" to go undercover at a private school and are forced to work there until further instruction. Gerard and Frank can't stand each other since they are forced to not only work together as co-workers, but as secret agents...but will they slowly become each others weaknesses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys c: so this is my first fanfiction full on story including chapters and stuff so give me a little bit of slack XP so this is based on a Mexican tv show that aired a few years ago that i fell in love with. One day i was thinking about tv soaps and fandoms and BAM! i got the idea of remaking the show into a fic :3 i loved the storyline and i felt it would make good material so please enjoy my attempt at recreating a show to a story cx 
> 
> I NOW PRESENT TO YOU "Khameleons"

The limo driver slowed down as we entered the gates to the beautiful building “Fantaisie”. Here they held fashion shows and auctions for extremely glamorous items where only the finest, richest, (and in my opinion, most obnoxious) people came to place bids to purchase these rare items. In tonight’s auction, people were auctioning off fine jewelry from rubies to pure diamond necklaces, to authentic gold bracelets. I rub my hands on my thighs up and down drying off the sweat on my palms. I had to admit I was a little nervous. Oh, don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t nervous about losing a bid, but instead at how I was going to steal every single precious jewel they had deep inside the building without leaving a trace.

The limo stopped and a valet opened my door to my right.

“Good evening sir.” the valet smiled

“Evening.” I nodded back smiling back politely

I quickly fixed my black tie and smoothed out my black shirt and white tuxedo coat before making my way up the stone steps. An older man around the age of 60 greeted me cheerfully behind a white podium in front of the door. I pulled out my invitation which was on the inside pocket of my coat and handed it to him.

“Name?” he asked

“Frank Iero.” I said confidently

He quickly scanned his clipboard and smiled up at me and nodded.

“Welcome sir.” He grinned

I smiled and thanked him then entered the doors to the beautiful place. There was a huge crystal chandelier, a live orchestra playing calm classical music to the far right, and pillars holding jewelry in glass boxes for display all around me being scanned by extremely rich and fancy dressed people. I walked around to blend into the crowd when I spotted a table containing food. I walked over and there was finger food all over the table like deviled eggs, crackers with cheese, sushi, and the list goes on. I grab a pair of chopsticks and went for the last piece of my favorite type of sushi when someone behind me reached over and took it. I looked back and saw a man dressed in a tight black tuxedo that brought out the curves this man had. He had long dark black hair and vivid hazel eyes. The man held the sushi in between his index finger and thumb about to take a bite.

“Excuse me, but that was my sushi.” I said

“Oh yea?” he put his hand on his hip. “And where does it say that?’ he said squinting his eyes observing the sushi looking for proof.

“Very funny, I was just about to take it before you grabbed it.” I explained

“Well lesson learned, you have to be faster in life,” he took a bite “or they’ll eat you alive.”

With that he shrugged and walked away with a little sway in his hips. “Attractive, Extremely attractive” I thought to myself. “But horrible manners” I nodded disapprovingly throwing away my chopsticks in a near trash bin. I had to stay focused if I was going to rob this place soon…


	2. The Robbery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long to update :c i promise i wont do it again and i hope you enjoy :3

A fashion show began with models wearing plain black shirts and knee short skirts which brought out the bright and shiny jewelry they were wearing for display to the many bidders. Once the many models got to the bottom of the steps, they stood shoulder to shoulder smiling as wide as they could to the crowd in front of them. This was my chance to sneak out of here to the other end of the building where I knew for a fact there were jewels that would put the ones the models were wearing to shame. As soon as the people left the room I walked casually to the hallway pretending to head towards the restroom. A security guard walked passed me and I smiled at him getting a smirk in return. As soon as he was out of sight I slipped inside a janitors closet which I had left unlocked when I had snuck in earlier today and took out my overnight bag that I hid in the ceiling and took out its contents which included a black long sleeve turtleneck, black tight jeans, a bulletproof vest which had a pocket on the side containing a black bag rolled up as small as it could possibly be rolled into and a map of the ventilation system. I also took out black gloves, my black converse which were completely smooth on the bottom to not leave any tracks and reduce getting caught and to also avoid squeaky noises if I had to flee from the scene quietly and lastly  I took out my black ski mask which only revealed my eyes but would still be fairly covered by my green lens sunglasses with flashlights on either side of them.

I stripped of my expensive clothing and quickly changed into the black outfit. I threw my tux into the overnight bad and into a trashcan that was in the room and opened the ventilation screen on the wall. I slipped into the vent and military crawled my way through it using my arms and feet. I checked my map of the building's ventilation system once or twice until I reached my destination. I punched the screen outwards and crawled out. To my right there was a huge metal door that was obviously the safe and to my left was another door that people would normally enter if they had the code. I made my way toward the safe when I heard a thump from the roof. I instantly froze and had my fists in front of me ready for whatever it was that was in the ceiling. Someone dropped down from the roof landing on his or her feet in a squatting position, their back facing me. Whoever this was, was wearing an exact copy of what I was wearing except their shirt was sleeveless and had elbow high gloves making the outfit much more feminine like. Whoever this person was obviously didn’t know there was someone else in the room with them because when he/she stood and turned around, the person raised their fists ready to fight me.

“WHO ARE YOU!?” the person loudly questioned

“WHO THE HELL ARE _YOU!_?” I loudly questioned back

Whoever this person was took something out of their back pocket and stuck it on the safe’s door. I instantly recognized it as a safe decoder which after a few minutes would open any safe door instantly. The person quickly turned their attention to me and threw a kick to my stomach which I blocked with my arms. Again (s)he kicked at me but this time I grabbed his/her foot but got kicked in the stomach with their free foot and I fell over. The decoder finally let out a beeping sound and opened the safe. The person ran inside and I composed myself quickly running in afterwards. I quickly got out my bag and shoved as much as I could into it while the stranger did the same.

“LEAVE THE JEWELS THEIR MINE!” the person yelled

“WELL I CAME HERE FIRST!” I angrily yelled back

I kept grabbing at as much as I could and I saw the safe door begin to close. I left a plastic chameleon on top of one of the shelves and I ran over to the door and pushed it open before it shut and an alarm started blaring. I cursed under my breath and the person ran out before I did and we both quickly slipped into the ventilation system. There was a second room immediately to our right so we crawled through the vent and popped out into another janitor’s closet. We ran out the door and headed for the emergency stairs to the second floor. As we were about to jump I heard gunshots firing at us and the gunmen yelling “STOP RIGHT THERE” and “THIEVES”. We jumped out the window and took off our glasses and ski masks. I couldn’t believe my eyes…it was the guy who stole my sushi earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading c: again i apologize for updating so late but i havent abandoned it x3 kudos and especially comments are greatly appreciated :D take care and thanks a million :P <3


	3. the escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee and Frank escaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i broke my promise :c sorry goise ive just been super busy with things and finals so now that its summer i can put more time into this and i apologize greatly. so, for all of you whom want to keep on reading and checked back i will make each chapter longer just for you ^-^ again im really sorry

“YOU?!” we yelled at the same time to each other.

I couldn’t let this distract me so I remembered about the red motorcycle I conveniently placed in the parking lot as a quick getaway in case something unexpected like this happened.

“C’MON TO THE MOTORCYLES!” I announced.

Apparently this guy had a motorcycle as well so we both got on our own bike. I quickly inserted the key and tried to rev the motorcycle but it wouldn’t go no matter how hard I twisted the handle.

“FUCK WHY WON’T THIS START?!” I angrily yelled

While I continued to try and make it run the other guys’ motorcycle instantly started and was putting his helmet on ready to go. On instinct, I jumped off my bike and sat behind him because there was no way I was getting caught. He turned his head to face me behind him, and gave me confused expression.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” he exclaimed

“THERE THEY ARE!” one of the security guards exclaimed from the window

“GO GO GO!” I quickly yelled and wrapped my arms around the man’s waist as we took off at extreme speed.  
There were gunshots being shot towards us and the security men got in their huge black hummers and began to drive after us exclaiming and firing loudly. We took a sharp right to a street leading to a freeway and the chase got intense. I literally felt a bullet pass by the right side of my helmet. 

“THEY’RE CATCHING UP TO US!” I exclaimed

We got off the freeway and back onto the street and he screeched to a halt which almost sent us flying off the bike

“WHAT ARE YOU NUTS?!” I yelled frantically

“NO IM GEE!” he yelled back

So that’s what his name was I guess. Kinda cute. I mean what? I mentally slapped myself. He turned to an alley and it was a dead end but we hopped off the motorbike onto a trash can to jump over the wall. I grabbed his hand and ran tugging him into a building. We entered, and the building was holding a wedding reception. We got so many stares but I casually walked past all the tables still tugging Gee by the hand and politely saying “good evening” “hey how ya doing” and “excuse me” to everyone giving us weird looks because we were still in bulletproof vests and all.  
We got to the dance floor and I decided to at least to try to blend in. I looked at Gee and saw that he looked pretty hot wearing feminine clothes. Wait what?! No time for distractions Frank, put yourself together. I pulled him towards my chest and held his hand while placing my right hand on his waist. There was tango music playing so I stepped to the right and dipped him looking him in the eyes.

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are-“He started

“You think this is the time for introductions? “ I said, I twirled him and made him face the bride and groom walking to another room.

“Look, see the couple over there?” I asked “We’ll switch clothing and sneak out”

“And since when are you the boss of me?” he said with an attitude

“Just do what I say if you don’t want to get caught” I said between my teeth tightening my grasp on him

He simply nodded and we ran after the bride and groom. We walked down the hallway and heard movement in one of the rooms. I opened the door and the bride and groom were half naked in a full out make out session. The bride gasped and squealed hiding behind her husband.

“Oh whoa.” Gee said wide eyed

“Oh cool you guys saved us time, we’re just gonna take your clothes and run, please no questions.” I said and we changed and gave them our clothes.

“Happy honeymoon” I said leaving the couple in the closet and closed the door. Gee was looking at himself in the mirror playing with the poofy ankle long white dress. He fixed the white hat atop his head that was also the veil and covered his face with it. The dress had a corset top so it made it look like he had a little bit of cleavage and it really brought out his hips.

“Fuck.” He said sadly

“What is it now?” I sighed

“I-I-I look fat in white” he said rubbing his stomach sadly

Before I could say anything two men in tuxedos came up behind us yelled “HOLD IT RIGHT THERE” and we froze turning to face them slowly

“Come with me please” One of the men said.

“um…w..we” I stuttered

“You see we can’t right now, we are on our way to the photo shoot” Gee said quickly

“Precisely, I am the photographer, now please come with me.” He said

Gee and I let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. We followed the man into a hall where he had all his photography equipment set up. After about ten minutes of the photographer trying to persuade us into doing anything lovable I realized we weren’t passing as a recently married couple to him. I tried leaning in to peck Gee on the cheek at the least but Gee gritted his teeth and said “don’t…even… think about it.” We heard commotion in the other room like screaming and we realized it was the guys that were chasing us. Gee quickly grabbed my shoulders before they saw us and kissed me hard covering his and my face with his veil. His lips were so soft. After we heard that the security ran downstairs he pulled me away from him quickly and I felt a little dizzy since it was all so sudden.

“um..are we umm…done here?” I told the photographer

He chuckled loudly. “Of course not, you still need to take pictures with your parents” he said  
At that same moment two older couples walked in. Each pair had their arms linked together and looked at us confused about what was going on.

The photographer spoke to the parents “Now if you would please stand next to your children.” he said happily.

“But those aren’t our kids” said one of the dads

“And why is he wearing my daughters clothes?” one of the moms exclaimed

“THERE THEY ARE!” yelled one of the security guards that was coming back up the stairs

I grabbed Gee’s hand and tugged him to the escape route stairs to our left. 

“GET THE CAMERA” I exclaimed

Gee swiped the camera from the photographer and we ran up the stairs to the rooftop. We got to the rooftop and saw that a helicopter was there with painted words written on the side of it which read ‘Just Married’. I instructed Gee to keep the memory card and throw the camera and did as he was told. We ran towards the helicopter and a priest came out preparing to give us a blessing. He was a little shocked and said. “It surprises me you knew I was up here.”

Gee chuckled and said “well I am full of surprises”

I looked at Gee wondering what he meant; maybe in bed he’s full of surprises. Fuck what is WRONG with me today?

We bowed our heads receiving the blessing and I spoke up in the middle before he finished and said “I am so sorry”  
The priest looked confused and asked “why do you say that my child?”

“Because of this” Gee said and tugged the priests hand behind his back and walked him onto the plane. The priest was baffled “a..are you kidnapping me?” Gee laughed “no father, we just need a ride.” The security got to the roof and began shooting in our direction. The priest told the pilot to take off in big hand gestures freaking out and we took off. After a few minutes on the chopper Gee spoke up.” Look father this isn’t what it looks like, the reason I do this is because I have no other alternative.” The priest cleared his throat and said “erm.. one word of advice for you two in your new matrimony...please don’t raise children”

“Children?” I said confused

“With him?” Gee said pointing at me making an ‘are you serious face’ at the father “never” Gee said.

“You know what? do me the favor, do…me…the… favor” I said back sassily

*BACK AT FANTAISIE*

“HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?” The chief screamed in outrage to the security guards

“THEY STOLE EVERYTHING AND IT WAS ALL UNDER YOUR FILTHY NOSES!”

“CHIEF!” one of the FBI exclaimed “I FOUND A PLASTIC CHAMELEON”

The chief looked at it in shock. “Out of all the people THEY had to rob us” he sighed loudly rubbing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading n.n kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. i will update as soon as i can c: take care and thank you :3


	4. the introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i apologize ._. but CHECK IT OUT THE CHAPTERS ARE WAAAY LONGER WOOP WOOP

The helicopter landed on the roof of a hotel that I was instructed to go after getting the jewels. The helicopter left after we told the father not to tell anyone about what happened for his own safety and now it was just me and Gee looking at the view of the city around us. After a few minutes I broke the silence.

“So are you going to give me the jewels you stole? Oh wait, the jewels you stole from ME.”

Gee chuckled and bit his lower lip “Very funny. Why don’t you give them to ME?”

He put both fist in front of him ready to fight me for the jewelry.

“Oh what are you going to do break my neck?” I told him sarcastically

“No, your face” he said and swung at me to punch my jaw but I immediately dodged it

“Look I’ve never hit a girl but there’s always a first time for everything” I said between my teeth fist in front of his face

“Look I’m going to ask you again, alright? I NEED those jewels and not for what they’re worth, but because this is a life or death situation” he demanded

“AND WHAT YOU THINK IM JOKING ABOUT MY NEED FOR THEM?!” I yelled in his face “look, out of everything I’ve stolen I’ve never gained a single dime”

“Ha-ha and I’m the queen of France” Gee said sarcastically and swung at my face again. I grabbed his arm before he hit me and I twisted it to the side.

“Ok now listen, France doesn’t have queens or kings, kay? It’s a republic, imbecile”

His phone starting to ring in his bag

“May I?” he said gesturing his head toward his bag

I let him go with a little shove and let him answer. I looked at him taking out his phone and then he kicked me right on my crotch. I bent over and put both my hands over the area in pain and tried not to scream out in agony. All I could do was curse to myself and groan in pain.

“Yea I’m on my way” gee said to whoever it was on the phone

He grabbed the wedding gown on either side of him and ran off towards the exit door to the building.

*Gerard’s POV*

I took the emergency stairs down to the fifth floor and found the room I was told to go to. The door was already unlocked and I walked in turning the lights on, slamming the door shut and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I’m here!” I called out crossing my arms over my chest

I was terrified; I didn’t have time to get the jewels back from that guy. I put my hands on my face trying to hold back tears, who knows what the almighty will do to me. “What am I going to tell him?” I whispered to myself. I heard my phone ring again and I answered.

“H-Hello?”

“Look under the mattress” said the electronically depended voice that I knew was the almighty. It was that voice that has been giving me orders for the past few years but it has now become a daily routine for me to do missions for him but the thing was, I’ve never met him or even seen his face. It all started with a phone call from him that changed my life forever.

I looked under the mattress and found a black duffle bag. Inside of it were black heels, black women’s cut slacks, and a purple sequin shirt. There was also lip gloss and black eyeliner. I sighed and figured I was to pass as a woman for the next assignment id be given. The thing was that even though I am male, I have the curves and few facial features to pass as a woman, which I guess the almighty uses to his advantage to make me seduce others to tell me top secrets or whatnot. I removed the wedding gown and veil then placed it on the bed. I put on the slacks and the blouse and lastly my heels. I went to the bathroom to put on my makeup when I heard someone open the door to the room. I quietly opened the bathroom door and saw that it was the guy that took my jewels.

“You!? W-what are you doing here?” I said terrified

He put his hands on his face and was just repeating “no” into his hands while I was saying a million words a minute asking him what he wanted and what he was going to do to me and to leave before he got hurt because I was scared out of my wits until he shushed me by raising his hand towards me as to give him a minute to process things.

He pointed at me accusingly and said “wait, you’re the one who obligates me to steal aren’t you?”

I quickly ran toward him and pinned his arms behind his back. His phone then started to ring and he looked at his pocket and back to me behind him

“May I?” he asked

“Yea sure.” I said sarcastically but I let go of one of his arms to see what his reason for being here was.

He answered the phone and just nodded saying yes and then said “alright” and hung up. He grabbed my arm with his free one and threw me onto the bed.

“What the hell?!” I yelled at him

He went to one of the nightstand drawers and pulled out a laptop. “I was told to take this out” he said pointing at the laptop. He placed it on the edge of the bed and opened it. He quickly typed in a password and I stood next to him waiting to see what would appear. After a few seconds an electronic green cartoon chameleon appeared in the middle of the screen and next to it you see a person’s hand, fingers filled with expensive looking rings and I saw that I probably stole one of them on a mission at one point.

“Greetings, allow me to introduce you to each other. He is Frank Iero and he is Gerard Way, or also known as my Chameleons” the almighty said with his electronically deepened voice

“Wait a minute so you knew about this since the beginning?” Frank questioned to the computer in disbelief

The almighty chuckled and said “Of course. I knew Gerard was going to that event just like you. I wanted to see how you two bonded and acted with each other. Frank, did you remember to leave the chameleon like I asked?”

“Yes” Frank responded flatly

“Wonderful, now show me the jewelry you both took, I want to see those precious pieces shine” The almighty said

Both frank and I took our bags and dumped the jewels in front of the computer camera.

“Excellent, now that I see that you two can accomplish things together, as of right now you will still work for me, but you will now be partners and help me with an objective extremely important to me.” The Almighty said

“WHAT?!” I exclaimed

“NO THERE IS NO WAY I AM WOR-“ frank was cut off immediately by “A” pounding his fist on the desk

“SILENCE! I DIDN’T ASK IF YOU WANTED TO OR NOT! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!” A. yelled furiously

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think you have some sort of power over us?” I said sassily

Frank looked at me impressed “good point” he said to me

“I don’t have time for your rebellious attitudes you two, and you seriously think that I have no power over you? I can show you right this second actually” A. said.

On the screen popped up an old man in a jail cell who was sleeping peacefully, his head against the wall and his hands linked together on his lap. I had no idea who he was but apparently frank did because his eyes were filled with concern and fear. He got on his knees in front of the computer and whispered “Dad?” Out of nowhere you see a red dot on Frank’s dad’s forehead and I immediately recognized it as a sniper aiming dot and frank freaked out.

“NO NO NO PLEASE NO STOP PLEASE” frank frantically begged

The dot traced down his dads leg and to the floor right next to his foot. You heard a gunshot but it didn’t harm his dad it just hit the wall startling and awaking him. The screen switched back to The Almighty and the chameleon again and The Almighty spoke.

“Did you see that Frank? That sniper can come back at anytime by my orders. The same applies to you Gerard with your dearest boyfriend.”

I kneeled down where frank was after he got up running his fingers through his hair sighing loudly probably still shook up from what he just saw. The screen switched to another jail cell but I saw my longtime boyfriend Bert lifting weights concentrated on his breathing and his arms. “Bert.” I said no louder than a whisper and I saw a red dot on his forehead and I felt my heart stop. I couldn’t lose him, he was the closest thing I’ve had to a family and was my only love. “PLEASE DON’T IM BEGGING YOU DON’T HURT HIM PLEASE NO NO NO ILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK OF ME JUST PLEASE DON’T KILL HIM!” I yelled tears coming out of my eyes. The red dot traced down his leg near his foot and a gunshot was heard making him flinch and almost making the weight bar fall on his chest. He immediately composed himself and hung the weight looking around to see what the noise was.

“I’ll work for you just please don’t hurt my father” Frank pleaded getting on his knees next to me.

“You see? I have you both controlled in the same way, you either obey me, or you lose the person you love the most in the world. Well, you both completed the mission successfully but showed me how weak you two can be. Frank, why didn’t you just strangle Gerard to get the jewels back? And you Gerard, why didn’t you just break his arms to get the jewels?”

“I’m no assassin, and I’m not a thief either” frank said

The Almighty sighed and spoke up again saying “I know, I know. You steal for me to avenge your father who was unjustfully put in jail for a crime he didn’t commit. And you Gerard, you steal from hunger, being a runaway orphan and living on the streets your whole life learning to skillfully steal, you crave that adrenaline that made you feel alive from stealing. I pity you both.”

“If you feel so much sorrow for us why don’t you just let us go?” Frank asked

“Because this next mission is extremely important to me and I NEED you both for this to be a success. It’s a bit different than your usual assignments but I think you can both handle it and I’m sure you’ll have fun.” Said A. “Your instructions are in the top drawer of the dresser and you are to do as followed until further notice.”

And with that, the computer went black

*The Almighty’s POV*

I sigh contently into the room.

“The pieces are coming together nicely; soon I will have my revenge on my enemy, Elias Guillermo Salvatore.”

*The next day FRANKS POV*

Gerard and I have been in the car looking for the address that The Almighty left us for about twenty minutes. He left us a key to a black car that had a license plate border of a chameleon. We were instructed to go early in the morning so there weren’t many cars and was very calm but Gerard would not stop questioning and ranting on as to why The Almighty makes us do ‘ridiculous things’.

“I don’t get it, he has us doing missions nonstop and then he decides to make us go with a lady named Francesca Carole and we don’t even know who in the hell she is” Gerard said flailing his hands around.

“Listen, the most important thing right now is finding this address The Almighty left us and follow his orders. Once we get there, I’ll do all the talking” I declared

“Oh yea and since when are you the one in charge?” Gerard questioned with an attitude

“Well if you want, you speak, I really don’t mind.” I said defensively

“I don’t care” he said sighing loudly

“perfect.” I mumbled to myself rolling my eyes.

We got to the destination and saw that it was a huge gated mansion that looked almost like a castle what with its many floors and old looking structure.

As we drove in some more we got to the gate entrance where above it was a huge coat of arms that had the initials “SA” in the center and on the bottom it read “Saint Augustine Private School”

We got out of the car and saw many different students around the ages of 15-17 wearing their uniforms walking around the school hanging out with friends waiting for classes to begin. A Valet took our car and we walked toward the entrance gates. Two security guards dressed in black tuxedo suits and dark shades at the entrance stopped us before we even took one step into the school premises.

“What may I help you two with?” One of the security guards asked us

“We need to see Francesca Carole, it’s very important.” I stated

“I’m afraid I can’t let you pass without an official letter of her requesting your presence.” The other security guard declared

“Oh please let us in, we don’t mean any harm, you could even lead the way and see that we just need to talk to her.” Gerard said in a whimpering tone. He batted his eyelashes towards the two guards and puckered out his lower lip making huge sad puppy eyes. Even I wouldn’t say no to that face.

One of the men smirked at Gerard and nodded “Fine, please follow me.”

I couldn’t believe that actually worked on those two guys. They looked like they could snap cars in half if they wanted to, but I guess Gerard is full of charm. He was also dressed feminine like, so maybe they thought he was a woman which made it an even bigger advantage. Once we got to the huge double doors to the office of Francesca Carole we stopped behind the security guard and he turned to face us.

“Here we are, I’ll leave you two here and I trust you won’t get into any trouble.” The guard said

“Thank you so much, oh what a gentleman you are.” Gerard giggled

The guard winked at Gerard and walked off.

“I cannot believe how persuasively charming you can be.” I said impressed

“It’s a gift.” Gerard said shrugging his shoulder toward me winking.

We knocked on the door and heard a muffled “You may enter.”

We pushed open the doors and saw a woman dressed in a black pencil skirt and a tight white ruffled button up shirt and she looked to be in her early 30’s. She was sat at a desk piled with paper work. She stood up and smiled at us both. She extended her arm toward me and introduced herself.

“I’m Director Francesca Carole, pleased to meet your acquaintance Professor Iero.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” I smiled back. “Professor? Since when am I a professor?” I thought to myself

“And you must be Gerard.” Francesca smiled and nodded at Gee

I spoke up and said “Exactly, Gee is-“

“Your sister.” Francesca stated interrupting me

In sync, Gerard and I said “Sister?” confused looking at her like she was nuts

“Yes, you’re siblings aren’t you?” Francesca questioned

“O-of course, y-yea yea since, since I was born.”Gerard stammered quickly

Francesca giggled and said “Please, have a seat.”

We both sat down and Francesca pulled out a folder from one of the many stacks on her desk and I saw my name printed in bold on the cover. Director Carole quickly scanned it and looked up at me smiling.

“It is an honor to have you in our school Professor Iero, not only are you one of the youngest professional educators, but you have a very impressive curriculum from your studies. You attended classes in Harvard, Madrid, London, and even in Japan.” She said extremely impressed nodding her head in approval at me.

“Japan?” I said confused. “I mean, y-yea, Japan, of course I studied there.”

The director giggled and put my file down. “Well professor Iero, the subject is Art history and you will be teaching all of our advanced placement students.”

“What?!” I exclaimed in disbelief. Gerard glared at me and I quickly recovered stammering out “UH…F-FANTASTIC! That would be perfect for me.”

“I’m glad.” Francesca nodded. She turned to face Gerard and smiled at him. “As for you Gerard, you will be one of our prefects.”

“Prefect?!” Gerard repeated in disbelief standing up

“Yes, you will be in charge of making sure all the students are following all the rules and regulations that this school has as well as disciplining them for rebellious and/or other irresponsible actions. What do you think?” Francesca asked.

“I’d rather clean my ass with a cactus.” Gerard quietly mumbled to himself sitting back down slowly

“If you don’t feel comfortable with that position we also have a spot available as a custodian.”

Gerard was about to stand up again and protest but I held his arm back and I spoke up quickly

“A-actually, my sister here would not mind at all being a prefect.  Isn’t that right sis?” I said glaring at him with a huge toothy fake smile.

“Of course, you’re absolutely right.” Gerard said through his teeth at me sitting back down slowly.

“Perfect! Now allow me lead you to your new home where you will be staying this school year.” Francesca said standing up.

Gerard shot up from his chair and spoke up immediately “Wait so we`re going to be living here on campus?”

“Of course, ever since this school was founded that has always been the way things have been. Think of it as convenient, you won’t ever be late and will always be informed of what is happening on campus.” Francesca stated happily

“Great, marvelous I can’t wait.” I said moving my hands in the air looking extremely cheesy.

*Gerards POV*

 As we walked through the enormous school the director was informing us as to how the school works. We saw how a prefect did random inspections in classrooms with a ruler checking to see how long the skirts were on the girls and seeing if the ties on the boys were the perfect shade of brick red. We also saw how students were extremely quiet and on task even when the teacher wasn’t in the classroom. This school was so strict on keeping its reputation on being perfect it was creepy. Kids were acting like robots.  Back where I grew up in my public school, spitballs were thrown and I was constantly called ‘fag’, but then again I always painted my nails with my markers in elementary. Once we got to the nice two story house,  we looked around and it was extremely spacious and very beautiful.

“I hope you’re enjoying your home” Francesca said as we looked around

“I love it” I said, because it honestly was super stunning “The kitchen is nice and big and it’s beautifully furnished. I hope frank gets one just like this.”

The professor let out a breathy chuckle.”What do you mean? You two will be living here together.”

“But Frank and I can’t live here together.” I protested

“Why not? Since you two are siblings I don’t see a problem.” Francesca said

“What my sister here is trying to say is we thank you for the home and we don’t have any problem sharing it. Maybe she’ll even make me dinner or breakfast.” Frank chuckled

“In your dreams.” I said through gritted teeth crossing my arms over my chest huffing

“I’m getting the feeling that you’re a little bit capricious.” Francesca observed

I let out a breathy laugh and wrapped my arm around Frank’s looking him in the eyes. “What I meant to say was, Ill cook for you every day, my dearest brother that you could almost ingest yourself.” I said with the widest smile I could.

“Aww how sweet.” He responded with a fake smile spread across his face

“Im glad you care about your brother Gerard, here are your keys.” She said handing me the keys

“Oh and Mr. Iero, this afternoon I will present you to your new class.” She grinned

“Ah, excellent!  I’ll be ready.” Frank said rubbing his hands together

“Oh, and before I forget Professor Iero, Art history is a new subject here at the school, we replaced the students’ study hall time with this new class so they may not take it lightly seeing as how if they fail any of their classes they will immediately be expelled.”

“Well, with all of my studies that I’ve learned throughout the years, I’m sure I’ll make it their favorite subject.” Frank stated happily

“I like your enthusiasm, hopefully I won’t be disappointed. However, keep in mind to never have any student slack in any assignment or report and to have the level of education at an ultimate high. Never has there been a subject at this school that hasn’t been studied to perfection. The last period, of the last book that deals with the subject is to be covered, understood?” Francesca asked (but it sounded more like a demand)

“Absolutely.” Frank answered a little shaky

And with that Francesca walked out the door leaving me and frank alone, frank with a face of fear mumbling the last sentence director Carole had told him.

“The last period, of the last book that deals with the subject is to be covered, The last period, of the last book…” he kept on repeating.

I sat him down on the couch and looked at him.

“Ok, _BROTHER_ , now that I have to live with _YOU_ (I circled a finger in the air referring to all of him) let’s get some things cleared up. So rule number one, the largest bedroom is mine and rule number two, you are strictly prohibited in entering there at anytime mmhhhmm?” and with that I walked off to my new bedroom.

“Well I hope you don’t get any ideas that you’re allowed in my bedroom either.” Frank said before I closed the door rolling my eyes.

*Franks POV*

I went upstairs where there was a living room and on every wall were books of every sort. I rubbed my face in my hands and cursed under my breath.

“Apart from being a spy, I’m also a professor and I’m living with a madman!” I yelled out laying the back of my head on a pillar in the room and slid down to sit, bringing my knees to my chest. “Fuck why did all of this have to happen?” I whispered resting my forehead on my knees. I could still remember when this whole mess started; it was when my dad was accused of forging art. I still remember that day in court like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_“After hearing the testimonies in this case and evaluating all the evidence, we found Anthony Iero guilty of falsification and fraud to portraits of art he sold and traded. We added up every copy of every painting mister Iero ever distributed and added up the punishment to be 20 years of jail time with no bail whatsoever. That will be all.” The judge said and pounded his mallet._

_I shot up from my seat and ran toward where my dad was “MY DAD IS INOCCENT HE IS NOT A CRIMINAL!” My dad turned to face me and placed his hands on my face._

_“Shh listen to me frank, they just didn’t have enough evidence to prove my innocence.”_

_“I will find some for you, I will look literally everywhere. It’s not fair” I felt tears coming out of my eyes._

_He embraced me in a tight hug and I hugged him back even tighter._

_He kissed my forehead and looked me in the eyes “I love you son.”_

_“I love you too dad.” I choked out_

_Security guards began to pull my dad away from me and I held his hand tightly until they tore us apart and they took him to the other room to lock him away._

_*Present*_

That’s how it all began, then I got that phone call from The Almighty and my life changed dramatically. I wiped the tears away from my eyes as I remembered the memory and let out a loud sigh. I got up and decided I needed to go visit my dad. I grabbed the keys and drove to the prison.

*Francesca’s POV*

I stood next to my secretary’s desk after she got back from her lunch break.

“I hired a new prefect.” I told Rachel

“Oooo that Gerard person?” she said interested standing up “Oh my goodness girly your ex will be furious.”

“Can I confess something? Lately he’s been pushing my buttons more than usual lately and him screaming to my face when he’s mad whenever he doesn’t get his way is making me terrified.”

“Well, no offense girly, but I mean you provoke him all the time.”

“I can’t help it Rach, everything he does is unjust, and I just have a weird feeling--”

“Mister Elias Guillermo Salvatore, may I help you with something?” Rachel immediately asked the second director whom was also the chief of police and also my ex husband. What are the odds?

“Actually no Rachel, I just wish to speak with Francesca alone.”

“Come on in.” I said leading him to my office.

He stood behind my chair waiting for me to sit. I sat down and he pushed me toward my desk in a gentleman like manner.

“What do you need Elias?”

“You know how the school is divided between you and me?”

“Not by choice.” I answered

“No, you’re right. It was the choice of the founder of this school whom was also your great, great, great Grandfather and may he rest in peace. But anyway, you are in charge of everything academic and educational, while I deal with everything to do with discipline and administration. That’s correct isn’t it?”

“Where are you getting at Elias?”

“I wanted to talk about the unnecessary prefect you hired. She has no use in this school.”

“Of course there is, I mean you’ve never even met her, she needed the job and there were openings here. Also, her brother is the best professor that I think this school will ever hav--”

“I DO NOT WANT HER IN MY AREA OF WORK.” He demanded loudly

“Are you threatening me Elias?”

“Of course not Francesca, I’m just saying that, that professor is to find another job for his sister. And once I find her I will fire her and nothing will stand in my way. Understood?” He said menacingly before he walked out. I followed him out and called out his name.

“She hasn’t even started work yet.” I stated

“Don’t forget that I’m here to protect you, to watch over everyone’s safety and help make the right decisions.”

“Don’t give me that B.S.” I rolled my eyes

“Oh Francesca, dearest Francesca. Don’t forget that it was your father who was the one who brought me to you to protect you and keep you well.”

“If only he knew the darker side of you that I found on my own.”

He shrugged. “Just remember that I run 51% of this school while you only run 49%.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to-“

“I have the right to tell you how amazingly beautiful you are.” He said lightly placing his hand on my face before I flinched away.

“What do you want Elias? Why such in a lovable mood all of a sudden?”

“See? You have no trust in anyone or anything. That’s also a reason as to why our marriage failed.”

“You are so cynical.” I said shaking my head in disapproval

He put on his chief of police hat that he had in his coat pocket and walked off.

*Gerard’s POV*

 _“You need to take extra care of yourself Bert”_ I wrote.

I decided to write Bert a letter trying to warn him about how he was in danger and being on a constant watch and that it was my entire fault. I couldn’t just walk in there and request to see him like anyone normally would because the police in that little side of town knew that I was associated with him in robberies I did when him and I first escaped the orphanage.

 _“I love you so much baby but you are in so much danger and it’s my fault. I now have to be a prefect and being that is the worst thing I could possibly do because I still remember all those punishments the prefects at the orphanage would give us. But I’m doing this all for you because if I don’, I’m putting your life in so much danger. You mean so much to me Bert, now that you’re my boyfriend you give me an even bigger reason to get up in the morning. I still remember you waiting for me on top of that rock wall to help me escape the orphanage in the rain when you were 14 and I was 10. I even remember waiting in an abandoned house we once found and you coming back with a loaf of bread you stole for us to eat.  I love you more than life itself.”_ I had tears falling down my cheeks because I wrote every feeling I had towards Bert in the letter. If only we could talk on the phone.  I picked up the letter and looked at it.

“No, no I can’t send this. Maybe the guards will read it and discover everything.” I tore the letter and tossed it in a garbage bin. I need to figure out a way to talk to him.

*Franks POV*

They led me to a room where there were tables set up for two people per table and I waited for the guards to bring my dad. I saw him in between the two security guards walking him toward me and I shot up from my seat and hugged him tightly.

“Dad oh my god it’s been so long. Are you okay?” i asked

“I’m doing fine, I’m just so happy I got to see your face again.” He said cupping my face in his hands a huge smile on his face. I was smiling so hard my face was beginning to hurt because my dad meant the world to me and just seeing him brightens up my day.

“Im doing fine though, I mean I cant really go anywhere but I haven’t had any problems with anyone.” My dad stated.

“Dad, I promise you I will get you out of here.” I whispered for only him to hear

“Whoa, no no. You promised me you weren’t going to do anything crazy for me the last time you came to visit. Alright?”

“Alright.” I sighed out “Um dad? Y-you haven’t seen anything weird or strange in there lately have you?”

“No nothing why? In here every day is exactly the same as the last” he said with a little chuckle

“I was just wondering if you were fine.” I said smiling at him trying to cover the fear I had for him in my eyes.

“And you? How have you been doing?” my dad asked patting my shoulders

“F-fine. I-Im doing fine.” I stammered out sounding shaky

“No no no, you can’t fool me frank. What’s going on? Are you hiding something from me?” he said with concern in his eyes. I looked down trying not to face him. I feel ashamed to even look at him knowing I begun to steal even though I promised him I wouldn’t.

“You’ve been stealing again haven’t you?” he said as if he read my mind. “HAVEN’T YOU?” he questioned me again loudly sounding angry.

“Um…” i bit my lower lip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill add a link to what frank and gee see on the computer screen from my tumblr so just give me a bit and come back to check if you've finished reading my fic and i haven't posted the link yet xP

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so so so much for reading. I would really appreciate some feedback and kudos are also greatly appreciated :D Ill try and update this weekly so you won't be left wondering what will happen next xP tell your friends and ill update this soon :3 i know its kinda short but ill try to make the next one longer :p THANK YOU AGAIN for reading this <3 take care :*


End file.
